


星际战机与担担面

by Christywalks



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks





	星际战机与担担面

星际战机与担担面

 

梁开第一次遇见詹姆斯是在天琴星座的训练基地。一批刚入选的新飞行员，全世界什么地方来的都有，乌央乌央占据了整个基地大厅。梁开的眼睛晃了一圈都没看到自己认识的人，正无聊的时候听到他七点钟方向一个特别张狂的笑声，一回过头就看到一个大块头金毛站在他身后不远的地方笑得下巴都要掉下来了。

 

他其实心里没觉得怎么样，笑就笑呗又不是什么大事，但他大概平日里鄙夷的表情摆太多，已经控制不好自己的面部肌肉了，因为大块头金毛突然停住了笑，眼睛朝他一瞟就朝他走过来。两个人之间不过几米的距离，梁开还没反应过来怎么一回事对方已经和他鼻子尖碰鼻子尖了。梁开虽然比对方体格要瘦，但两个人身高其实差不多的，现在贴在一起谁也不让谁的样子很快就引得周围凑热闹的人围了一圈。

 

“你眼睛乱瞟看什么呢？”金毛气势汹汹地吼出来，那对和他头发颜色一样浅的眉毛紧紧蹙在一起，露出下面冰蓝色的眼睛。口音是标准美语，但能到这里的飞行员谁不是张口就好几门溜得不得了的外语，所以梁开也不好判断对方的国籍，也只好用英语回复他：

 

“兄弟，我眼睛长在我自己脑袋上，想看谁就看谁。你是真闲得无聊准备在开始培训之前就挑事吗？小心被打回太阳系当清洁工。”他一段话说得又快语气又夸张，说完周围就一片哄笑。金毛似乎没想到他一个看起来瘦弱的亚洲人会这么顶撞他，脸上有点挂不住，拳头都捏了起来，但梁开不准备陪他玩下去了。他朝后退了一步，举起双手示意自己没有任何恶意：

 

“兄弟，”他看到对方金色的眉毛在听到这个称呼时又剧烈地跳了一下，不由露出笑容，“我真的没有任何恶意，发誓，而且我不想惹任何麻烦。我们都是一层层选拔上来的，谁也不想因为这么一点小事就失去资格。所以你要是真那么想找我麻烦，以后我们训练场上见。”

 

对方还想说什么，但原本乱哄哄的人群突然安静了下来，梁开转身一看负责训练的教官已经走了进来，赶忙向回到自己原本的位置上向其他人那样双手背在身后站好。接下来教官训话的半个小时里他没回头，但一直都能感受到一双恶狠狠的眼睛盯在他的后脑勺上，仿佛想用视线给他做个开颅手术。梁开心里叹了口气，又觉得他这个同期学员实在幼稚得有趣，顿感自己接下来在训练基地的生活不会那么无聊了。

 

***

 

他隔了两天才终于知道那个金毛叫什么名字，因为两个人没被分到同一个中队，而中队之间的训练时间和地点是完全错开的。一直到他们抵达训练基地的第三天晚上，好不容易迎来两天连轴转训练任务之后难得的晚餐时间，梁开的面前才终于被砰地一声扔下一张餐盘，紧接着那个大块头金毛在他对面坐了下来。

 

梁开把自己的脑袋从合成辣油担担面的碗里抬起来，一脸疲惫地看向来人，目光先扫过胸口训练制服上绣的名字——詹姆斯·温戴尔中校——然后对上那张凶巴巴的脸。他还没说什么，例如，请你滚开我现在没力气理你，对方就从鼻子里喷出一声哼，斜着眼睛看向梁开以及他面前的餐盘。

 

“你在吃什么？番茄酱拌卫生纸吗？看起来恶心极了。”

 

梁开思考片刻自己要不要向面前这位西方人宣传一下中华美食博大精深，然而他盯着自己面前碗里的有机面条以及合成辣油，感觉自己都开不了这个口。训练基地为了保证他们的体能百分百，一切饮食必须完全符合规定的营养标准，每日摄入的盐量都被严格控制，更别提辣椒这种被严令禁止的东西。他现在吃的这碗面，在菜单上名字叫担担面，实际上和番茄酱拌能量棒没什么区别。

 

见他不说话，面前的詹姆斯同志似乎得意了起来，抱着他餐盘上插着吸管的能量饮料挑眉看向他。看着他手里那瓶看起来更恶心，和鼻涕差不多一个颜色的能量饮料，梁开更是一句话都不想说了，继续低头吸面。两个人都稀溜溜顾不上讲话，但饮料比面条下得快多了，很快詹姆斯放下手里的空瓶子，开口了：

 

“你叫什么？”

 

梁开没好气地用手指了指绣在自己胸口的名字——梁开中校——不过能来到这个训练基地的基本都是校级，职位再靠下的？对不住，您资历还不够，我们不放心把地球的安危交到您手上。

 

詹姆斯瞪着他那双颜色极浅的眼睛看了他半天，脸部肌肉突然扭曲出一个似乎卡壳的痛苦表情。梁开喝了一口面汤，突然意识到，眼前这老外恐怕不会中文，念不出自己的名字。

 

“怎么，发不出三元音？”他坏笑着放下手里的筷子，认真指着自己的胸口，拖长腔调念到：“Li-ang Kai。”

 

金毛张嘴似乎想跟读，结果看到梁开的表情后立刻闭上了嘴。

 

“来嘛，我又不会笑话你或者怎样，乔姆斯基老人家说过，十八岁之后念不出外语的音素很正常。”

 

詹姆斯皱起眉头，终于试了试，结果最后从嘴里冒出来的只是一个类似“Lian”的名字。梁开耸了耸肩。“差不多了，你要是这么叫我我也不介意。”

 

对方的表情沉浸在自己竟然有发不出的音的痛苦之中，似乎完全忘记了本来要找的茬。梁开看了一眼手腕上的多功能手环，发现离晚间训练只剩下十多分钟了，而他还想自己一个人放松一下，于是很好心地提醒道：“你究竟找我要干什么？打架是没商量了，其他的可以短暂讨论一下，给你三十秒时间。”

 

让他没想到的是，金毛足足浪费了前二十秒：“其实没什么，我本来是想来找你道歉的。”

 

这算什么展开？梁开顿时觉得自己有趣的人生要变得无聊起来了。“道歉？”

 

“对，我那天其实不该那么吼你，我知道能来这里的人不会随随便便对任何人有恶意，但要知道你当时看过来的表情特别——”他做了个有点粗鲁的手势，梁开装作什么都没看懂，“想让我揍你。”

 

“抱歉，”既然对方都道歉了，他也很快礼尚往来，“我知道我有时候控制不好自己的表情，因为我之前有三年多都是在火星带学员的，板脸板习惯了。”

 

“你之前在火星？”没想到詹姆斯一听反而来劲了，眼睛都亮了起来，“我五年前也在火星待了两年，咱俩的时间看起来正好错开了。”

 

既然对方都这么说了，那本着礼貌和好教养梁开回问了一句：“那你的顶头上司是哪一位啊？”他问的顶头上司，自然就是火星四个区的负责人，在火星训练基地待过的都知道，果然詹姆斯直接回答：“内路特上校——现在该是少将了吧？”

 

梁开只是随口问一句，没想到这个金毛竟然和自己原来在一个区。内路特是他这三年来的顶头上司，原籍法国人，有着常常让梁开难以理解的幽默感。“我也是内路特手下的。”他突然想起一件事：“你不会就是内路特有次提到过的，资质特好只在火星待了两年就出太阳系的那位吧？”他们虽然都是飞行员，但根据资质能力不同，服役的地方也不一样，总的来讲是离地球越远越优秀，能出太阳系的都是万里挑一的飞行员了，更别提向他们这样能来到天琴星座的，两年里整个地球也就能选出四十个人来。

 

这四十个人，可谓是什么服役经历都有，从哪里来的都能报名参与选拔，所以基本上没有互相认识的。这一批就梁开一个中国人，更没有之前一起服役过的人，没想到竟然在这里找到了某种意义上的熟人。想必詹姆斯也是同样情况，两天前还鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛的两个人对视片刻，竟然一起产生了老乡见老乡的亲切感。梁开感觉自己不由自主笑了起来，而詹姆斯脸上原本那股恶狠狠的劲儿突然全部没了，冰蓝色的眼睛闪着兴奋的光。

 

直到那个时候，看到不再板着脸的詹姆斯，梁开才头一次意识到眼前这个家伙收起一脸横肉的表情之后还真的挺好看的，是一百多年前征兵广告上那种非常标准的英俊。他淡色的金发和眉毛在餐厅的人工灯光下都闪闪发光，梁开突然间有点想知道这家伙在地球的自然阳光下会是怎样一副样子。

 

就这样，梁开甚至没意识到两个人接下来都聊了什么，十分钟已然过去，晚间训练的时间到了。当晚坐在模拟机舱里，等着全息程序启动时他短暂地想了一下，发觉这是自己这辈子头一次和任何人因为这样无聊的话题聊了这么长时间。

 

***

 

梁开以为那天认亲后詹姆斯就不会再来找自己的茬了。然而他想错了，因为晚间训练的成绩第二天一公布出来，对方就啪嗒啪嗒跑过来朝他炫耀了。

 

“你果然昨晚吃得不对吧？”现在成了梁开很想一拳揍上詹姆斯的脸，因为他笑得实在让他怒气横生，“你就这成绩？”

 

就这成绩，其实也就比詹姆斯低了一个动作分而已，真正实战的话也就少水平翻转了一个三百六十度，甚至影响不了什么。然而看对方那副得意的样子，仿佛梁开已经是四十个人里面垫底了。

 

“你需要我给你补补课吗？我可不希望内路特手下出来的人最后被淘汰回太阳系。”

 

“兄弟，饶了我吧。”梁开现在还吊在反重力单杠上呢，还差一百个才完成今天的规定训练项目。绝大部分汗水都被特制训练服瞬间吸走了，但他暴露在外面的皮肤仍然湿漉漉的。“你能不能好好看看我的成绩，就算比你低了一点，但我还是我们中队的第一啊。”

 

在他的视线里上下颠倒的詹姆斯低头看向手里的PADD，然后非常鄙夷地哼了一声，很显然不仅梁开，连带他们整个中队都被这位鄙视了。梁开不再搭理对方，专心做完剩下的八十个引体向上，然后解除反重力模式从单杠上跳了下来。他双脚一落地，就有人给他递了毛巾过来，一抬头看到詹姆斯一动不动盯着他看的目光。

 

“怎么了？”梁开飞快扫视了一圈自己的训练服，感觉没有任何有异样的地方。詹姆斯眨了眨眼睛，仿佛刚才什么都没发生，把目光重新对准手里的PADD，手指在页面上滑动。“五天后有中队之间的对抗练习，而且我们两个中队是一组。”

 

“是吗？”梁开一个早上都在训练室里闷着，还没来得及看通讯消息，“好事啊。”

 

“原来在你眼里被我虐的体无完肤是件好事吗？”

 

“不，兄弟。”梁开伸了个懒腰，听到自己后背的骨头发出嘎嘣嘎嘣的脆响，“这种小训练的分数算什么，等着在中队对抗的时候把你狠狠踩在脚下才是件好事啊。”

 

詹姆斯还在一个紧盯着他看，眼神很诡异，让一个劲冒汗的梁开甚至有了点冷飕飕的感觉。不过詹姆斯这人一直都够怪，于是他耸了耸肩，朝门口做了个手势：“要一起去吃饭吗？”

 

詹姆斯的头点了一半突然摇了起来：“你还要吃番茄酱拌卫生纸吗？”

 

梁开微笑：“不，今天来瓶鼻涕能量饮料就行了。”

 

詹姆斯向后退了一大步：“所以说，你这人真是够恶心的。”

 

不过最后两个人还是一起吃了午饭，一人捧着一个人造肉汉堡，吃得没滋没味，聊得倒是很开心。

 

***

 

接下来训练忙得梁开头晕脑胀，每天早上四个小时体能训练，下午四个小时实战影像理论分析，再加上晚上三个小时模拟飞行操作，一天下来回到宿舍只想一头栽倒在床上。

 

结果这个该死的詹姆斯还喜欢训练后跑来找他聊天。梁开第一晚拖着快断的腿打开自己房间门看到门后那张英俊的脸时，他拳头都举起来一半了，最后实在没力气揍他。

 

“你为什么这么有精力。”梁开捂着脸倒在床上，而詹姆斯仿佛睡了整整一天刚起床一样，完全看不出累。而且明明梁开只是在痛苦地呻吟，他还仔细地思考了片刻，回答：“大概饮食结构不同会改变一个人的体质吧。我从小红肉就吃得多一些。”

 

这都什么年代了还提饮食结构。梁开在床上翻了个白眼。“所以你今天来找我干什么啊？没事的话赶紧回自己房间去，明天都还要早上六点起床训练呢。”

 

他本来以为詹姆斯还要跟他话唠几句，没想到对方啪的一下站起身就朝门外走，反而梁开被搞得一头雾水，一直目送詹姆斯走到门口，看着他推开门，迈出去，最后在关门时伸进来半个脑袋：“你累了的话，Lian，我明天晚上再来找你聊天。”然后门砰地一下关上了，留下梁开一个人在房间里哭笑不得。

 

第二天晚上他果然如约前来，但考虑到他们今天一起吃了午饭和晚饭，梁开实在不知道詹姆斯还想找他聊什么。他自己和昨天没有任何区别，还是累的得腰酸背痛腿抽筋，仿佛一下跨入四十岁，而詹姆斯也一样精力充沛得让梁开想揍他。两个人当晚聊了什么他已经完全不记得了，因为他说着说着竟然睡着了，连詹姆斯什么时候走的都没意识。第二天起来他还赶紧冲到洗手间的镜子前面，生怕这位一个劲缠他的货给他脸上画点什么洗不掉的东西。还好詹姆斯够老实，什么都没干。

 

詹姆斯第三天晚上来找他的时间比前两天都晚，梁开本来累得够呛，为了等他竟然硬生生没睡着，躺了一会爬起来去冲了个澡。他还在一边搓背一边哼歌呢手环就显示有人来了，身份读取确认是詹姆斯后就开门了。但他万万没想到这家伙不在外面好好等着，顺着水声就进来了。梁开不是什么害羞的大姑娘，浴室和洗手间之间也隔了一道可以改变透明度的玻璃门，他在詹姆斯完全进来之前就顺手调成了百分之七十透明度，只给外面的人留了个影子。

 

结果詹姆斯进来直接坐浴室对面的马桶盖上了，翘着腿看他洗澡。梁开这可不愿意了，这是要占老子便宜吗？反正他也洗得差不多了，关上水龙头，一裹浴巾走了出来，露出他白花花的胸大肌。

 

“你这人怎么回事？赶着来嘲笑我身材是吧？”他的刘海在滴水，于是一挥手很不耐烦地捋到后面，“是，我没你小时候吃过那么多小羊羔肉，但我觉得我身材也不差啊。”

 

“我没说你身材差啊。”詹姆斯一脸疑惑盯着他。梁开把他俩这星期认识之后的交谈在脑子里过了一遍，不得不承认，人家的确没说过，反而是他在第一眼见到詹姆斯的时候就觉得对方身材不要太好。这这这气场上就差了一大截啊。梁开脑内叹气。“好吧，那你来找我干什么？”

 

詹姆斯从马桶盖上站起来，双手抱在胸前走到梁开面前，两个人像第一次遇见那样鼻尖对着鼻尖。“你还记不记得，我说过我第一次见你的时候就很想给你脸上来一拳。”

 

梁开点头。

 

“其实，我还想干点别的。”

 

“别告诉我你还要裆下来一脚？”梁开想象了一下那副画面，挺美。

 

詹姆斯眯起冰蓝的眼睛，盯着他看了片刻，然后猛地伸手搂住他的脖子朝他的嘴唇啃了上来。梁开被他的动作吓了一跳，连手里的浴巾都忘了拽，半秒后被詹姆斯直接光溜溜抱在怀里，吻得七荤八素。

 

一直到被半拽半抱到卧室的床上，梁开整个人都还是懵的，完全不知道他俩怎么从刚才还准备拳打脚踢突然进行到这个份上，不过詹姆斯这个周很多诡异的行为倒是有了解答。梁开被扔在床上，头发还在滴水，仰头看向詹姆斯极其利落地将自己身上那件黑色的训练服一把就拽了下来。

 

然后这货竟然训练服下面没穿内裤。

 

“干嘛，”詹姆斯对上梁开鄙视的眼神，瞪了他一眼，“我洗过澡才过来的。”

 

那你还穿什么训练服，真是一大写的心怀不轨——这句话没说出口，直接被詹姆斯用嘴堵上了。两个光溜溜的大男人在床上翻来覆去打着滚，你啃我的嘴唇我揉你的屁股。梁开本来对做这种事没多少热情，更别提跟一个刚认识一个星期有点奇怪的金毛大汉，不过詹姆斯这人身材够好手法够熟练也够热情，尤其被他那双冰蓝色眼睛盯着看的时候，梁开不知道怎么回事身体也逐渐放开了。

 

然而，到了最关键的一步，他捂着屁股不干了。

 

“明天是中队对抗训练，你忘了吗？”他觉得自己这辈子都没这样掐着嗓子喊过，而詹姆斯只是跨坐在他的大腿上，一只手润滑剂另一只手避孕套，表情非常诚恳且疑惑。于是梁开加了一句：“我们每个人都至少要在模拟驾驶室里坐两个小时，然后你今天晚上还想让我屁股开花？”

 

“我会温柔点的。”这是詹姆斯的回答，梁开送给他一个大白眼。他想拒绝，他想一脚把压在他身上这个金毛壮汉踹下床，然而他自己也到了箭在弦上不得不发的状态，而且就这样一个人与右手先生草草解决有点太对不起自己了。他们对视整整三秒，然后梁开长叹了一声，用手捂住脸：“把套扔了吧。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我们来这里之前都做过体检，干净得剁碎了榨汁能当抗生素。套没什么意义了吧。”

 

詹姆斯嗯了一声，然后梁开感觉自己的右边大腿被他抬起来架在了肩膀上，紧接着带着冰冷润滑剂的粗糙手指伸进了他的后穴。他一瞬间被搞得有点疼，因为他有段时间没跟人做过了，而且他一般都是上面那个。但很快身体的快感压倒了一切，当詹姆斯扳着他的腰开始往他身体里冲时，梁开只是搂着他的脖子，被顶得气都喘不上来。快感过于强烈，耳朵里像是被人贴着播放白噪音，他只听见詹姆斯同样粗重的喘气声，以及他哑着嗓子一个劲地念叨什么。

 

你怎么上个床也这么话痨？梁开很想吼他一句，但詹姆斯这个时候握住他的腰把他猛地翻了个身，同时还埋在他的体内，梁开的前列腺被狠狠地蹭了一下，还好叫声被枕头全部模糊了。

 

这辈子被人这么按着操也真是头一次。他有气无力趴在床上，在终于控制不住的呻吟中开始细数自从遇见詹姆斯之后他有了多少个第一次。恍惚间他感觉詹姆斯似乎在一边顺着他的脊柱吮吻一边嘀咕什么，听起来大概是，我他妈见到你第一面就想这么干你了；还有，那次在训练室你伸懒腰，我恨不得直接把你按在地上；以及一大堆絮絮叨叨梁开根本懒得听的话。

 

哇，腰控。他对着枕头笑起来。他知道自己浑身上下腰的线条最好看，没想到身上这个人从刚见面就开始肖想了，当时装得挺像模像样的，行啊。

 

梁开知道要是真干架自己不一定打不过詹姆斯，毕竟都是一个重量级的，但在床上嘛上下是种情趣，他也懒得再和对方较真，都被上了就好好享受呗。所以他被詹姆斯拉着一会骑乘一会后入，摆了不知道多少个姿势比做他妈的反重力引体向上还累，直到詹姆斯最后又把他按在床上，抽插了十多次之后射在了他的体内。

 

唉，所以说为什么他那么人道主义不让他戴套。梁开迷迷糊糊地想，这下好，还要去洗澡。不过就算詹姆斯戴套他也肯定会去冲个澡就是了，因为他已经被搞射两次了，小腹上全是自己黏黏糊糊的精液。但此时此刻他还趴在床上不愿动弹，因为虽然他很不愿承认，但他已经被詹姆斯搞得手脚瘫软了，而且这货射完就压在他身上，还在他脖子那里啃呢。

 

又过了一会，梁开觉得自己都快睡着了，他突然感觉身体一轻，仿佛被人腾空抱起——千万别是公主抱要是公主抱我他娘的就让你断子绝孙——然后梁开发现自己被詹姆斯扛了在了背上，正头朝下朝浴室进发。

 

所以说，难道小时候多吃牛羊肉真的对体能有这么大影响吗？梁开同志老脸一红，愤懑地想。

 

***

 

第二天他精神很好但屁股欲裂地去参加了中队对抗训练，在实战对抗时把詹姆斯打得落花流血，哭爹喊娘。一周后第二次实战对抗前的那个晚上，他刚拉开门詹姆斯已经迫不及待往里钻，边钻边脱衣服，然后梁开发现这货甚至连润滑都给自己做好了。

 

他哼哧哼哧忙活了半个多小时，累瘫后又被詹姆斯扛着去浴室冲澡。第二天的对抗训练中詹姆斯果不其然把他的半个机翼都轰没了。

 

这到底是什么巧合，什么运气，什么风水，梁开一律不知，然而这似乎成了他俩的习惯。训练前夜你向我开炮，训练当天看我不打死你。不过詹姆斯乐在其中，梁开也不抱怨什么就是了。

 

***

 

训练基地看似管理严格，其实比梁开他们当时在火星带新学员松懈多了，毕竟这里就算学员也一个个都是校级，没必要像管小孩子那样管着他们。只要不耽误第二天的训练，不破坏基地规定，休息时间里干什么都行。再加上基地知道现在培养的这群人将来都是什么身份，肯定不会在他们身上省钱，整个训练基地的休闲娱乐设备全都世界一流。所以每天晚上结束训练后都有大批学员在休闲区鬼哭狼嚎，像梁开和詹姆斯这样两个人躲起来做点床上运动的反而少。

 

好处是有的，梁开其实非常反感一堆人混在一起闲聊吹屁，他性格冷淡是出了名的，能和詹姆斯谈得来可谓孽缘；坏处也有，因为四个飞行中队每队也就十个人，每天一起训练抬头见低头见，想不在一起都不行。很快梁开就发现自己因为总是缺席晚间集体娱乐活动，成了他们中队的另类。

 

梁开自觉另类倒也不怎样，能来这里的都是别人眼中的异类奇葩，一般人能开着战机在太空作战吗？但偏偏有人在一个多月的训练里闲出了屁，非要逮着他和詹姆斯说事，这就让人很不爽了。

 

罗伯特·坎迪斯——非让大家都叫他鲍比，神烦——是梁开他们中队里可以说最爱找事的一个。小伙子飞行技术不错，长得也很好看，这点梁开承认，一张随了自己意大利藉前星际小姐老妈的脸让他无论在什么性别的人那里都很吃香。再加上他爹是木星那边专门搞战机设计建造的牛逼人物，小伙子年纪轻轻走起路来经常鼻孔朝天。梁开不知道自己究竟哪里惹到他了，或者单纯因为小鲍比模拟飞行的时候分数永远没他高，总之他已经跃跃欲试找茬好几天了。

 

到了这天早上体能训练结束，梁开准备去餐厅找詹姆斯的时候，小鲍比突然开口了。

 

“梁，等等。”队里没人叫他全名，都挑自己会念的那个字念。听到鲍比油腻的声音从他背后响起，梁开打了个哆嗦，回过头去，其他还没完成训练或者准备离开的队友也一起停下动作看过来。鲍比站在训练室中间，还一根胳膊搭在他们另一名队友肩膀上——阿德林娜·莱默，在月球殖民地出生长大的德国藉妹子，帅气程度五颗星，然而不知道为什么被鲍比泡到手了。德国佬永远栽在意大利人的手上，这个即便到了天琴星座仍然是普遍适用的真理。

 

“有什么事吗？”梁开尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么不耐烦，“我赶着去吃午饭呢。”

 

“昨天晚上中队聚会你没来。”

 

“昨天晚上有聚会？”梁开真诚地问，因为他真的不知道。

 

“我前天就群发了邀请，难道你没看到吗？”听鲍比那委屈的声音，不知道的人还以为梁开把他怎样怎样了呢。

 

“我……没看我的通讯器？”事实是，在鲍比几周前第一次上蹿下跳群发邀请的时候梁开就把他屏蔽了，但他实在不好意思说。

 

“整个中队只有你一个人没来。”鲍比撇了撇嘴，“虽然这样我们玩得更爽，但你老是缺席聚会不太好吧。谁知道现在你缺席聚会，等到了实战的时候会不会——”

 

“坎迪斯，”梁开被人说什么都无所谓，唯一不能被人质疑他的能力，“你究竟想说什么？”

 

“我想说的是，”比他矮了半个头的黑发年轻人扬起鼻孔，不屑一顾地说，“如果你真那么愿意去阿尔法中队跟那谁谁在一起，尽早跟上面提，我可不希望等到了以后给我打掩护的战机突然跑到别人中队那里亲热了。”

 

梁开眨了眨眼睛，然后内心乐成了一片开满雏菊的小田野。这个鲍比真是年轻啊，挺逗，这种事情也能拿出来说？先不说基地不禁止学员之间发生关系，他和詹姆斯上个床碍着谁的事了？就算他每周被爆菊照样次次训练拿第一啊。

 

于是他决定逗一逗这位小朋友，装出一副惊恐的表情：“你在说……什么？”

 

“都到了现在还装？四个中队里谁不知道我们刚到基地你就被阿尔法中队的温戴尔睡了。现在是被睡出瘾来了还是怎么，天天往人家那里跑。”说到这里鲍比啧了一声，并没有看到身边阿德林娜那个史诗级别的白眼。“不过，你还挺会挑，温戴尔算得上整个大队身材最棒的了，怎么就看上你了呢。”

 

这一番话讲完，训练室里该摇头的摇头该翻白眼的翻白眼，只有鲍比一个人还自我感觉很不错。梁开也不说破什么，只是微笑着，甚至带着点脸红的羞涩回答道：“因为吉米说我是大队所有人里最好操的嘛。他说我床上功夫绝佳，口活让人秒射，屁股又热又紧，外表冷淡内里风骚，怎么操都操不够啊。”

 

说完，他朝石化在原地的鲍比抛了个媚眼，转身走了。一直到走廊上，透过隔音效果极好的墙壁，梁开还能听到阿德林娜歇斯底里的狂笑声。

 

***

 

这只是梁开训练生活中难得的一点小乐趣，甚至没有任何后续影响，而且第二天体能训练的时候鲍比就被阿德林娜揪着耳朵跑来朝他道歉，梁开甚至觉得鲍比从那之后就时不时偷瞄自己的屁股。不过让他没想到的是詹姆斯不知道从谁那里听到了这件事，当晚来找他的时候就提起来了。

 

“坎迪斯那小家伙，真以为这还是地球老家呢，想对谁说什么就说什么。”他俩现在刚进行了没两分钟，衣服都只脱了一半，梁开还是懒洋洋躺在床上不愿动弹，留詹姆斯在他身上为非作歹。梁开知道詹姆斯这人话唠，不过上床的时候谈这个实在煞风景。所以他瞪了对方一眼，顺便给了他一脚，虽然他的小腿立马就被詹姆斯捉住，挂在了他的腰上。

 

“你说这个究竟想干什么吗？”梁开还是抱怨了一句，“今晚还想不想做了？”

 

“没什么，我就是随口说一句，坎迪斯又不是中队里什么了不起的人物，比他有来头的多了去了。”詹姆斯口气轻松，但立刻激起了梁开的兴趣。他用胳膊把自己从床上支起来，抓住詹姆斯的肩膀坐直身体，两个人在床上面对面。

 

“听你的口气，你自己的来头也不小？”他笑着问对方，而詹姆斯眯起眼睛，立刻咬住他的嘴唇。两个人黏了吧唧地吻了一会，詹姆斯才松开他点点头：“对啊。”

 

“哦？”

 

“我爹姓阿德蒙啦。”

 

詹姆斯口气轻描淡写，但一个名字就让梁开肃然起敬。他往后撤了一点，有点不敢置信地看着他：“真的？”阿德蒙这个名字在全太阳系如雷贯耳，可以说是奠定现代人类太空飞行的一个姓氏，近五十年来家族里几乎每个人都已经被载入人类史册。从阿德蒙爷爷开始算起——月球殖民地的设计者之一，阿德蒙二代老大——人类第一位星际战机驾驶员，阿德蒙二代老二——人类目前最大巡洋星舰千年号的舰长，阿德蒙二代老三——第一位驾驶星际战机进入R星域的人类……梁开的手抖了一下，而詹姆斯无奈地看着他，叹了口气。

 

“吓到你了？”

 

“不，只是……”梁开耸了耸肩，“阿德蒙这个名字实在有点让人想放下手里一切活站起来敬个军礼。”

 

“相信我，我比所有人都懂这种感觉。”梁开从没见过的复杂表情在詹姆斯脸上一闪而逝。

 

“所以你为什么姓温戴尔——随你妈妈的姓了？”

 

詹姆斯点点头。“我爸是库尔特·阿德蒙。”——阿德蒙二代老三——“我是我们家的小儿子，也是阿德蒙家三代最小的一个。不过我可以算是私生子？我妈怀孕的时候还在上大学，才十九岁，被来大学讲座的我爸迷瞎了眼，自己跑去他下榻的酒店找他，几夜风流有了我。”

 

哇，阿德蒙家的八卦故事可不是每天都能听到。梁开立刻坐直身体竖起耳朵认真听，而詹姆斯似乎被他的表情逗乐了，伸长手臂把他拖回自己身前，沉甸甸的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。梁开无奈地扯了扯嘴角，也回手抱住他，在他光裸的后背上漫不经心地来回抚摸。在他身旁詹姆斯略带沙哑的声音继续八卦下去：

 

“我知道你在想什么，我爸始乱终弃抛弃我妈。但其实真相是我妈根本不想和比她大了十多岁的我爸在一起，单纯看中了阿德蒙家的好基因，把他当成了精子库，睡完就跑。我爸过了好久才知道自己还有个小儿子，找过来的时候我都上小学了。”

 

“挺有趣的，”梁开评论道，“你和你妈都是见到喜欢的人就一定要睡到。我现在想起来了，你爸是阿德蒙家唯一一个金毛，他哥他姐都黑发来着。”

 

“嗯，因为我祖母去世的早，没怎么公开过她的照片，不过她是标准金发美人，三个孩子里也就我爸继承了一头金发，然后给了我。”

 

“好吧，那后来呢？”

 

“后来我就被认回阿德蒙家了呗。我爸早就离婚好多年，前妻还把唯一的女儿带去木星了，家里空虚寂寞可算逮到好玩的了。我妈还是不愿意和他有任何关系，也不愿放弃她在地球的教职，所以我就成了走读生，上学的时候在我妈那边，放假了被我爸带去各个星球玩。最后，大概阿德蒙家的基因就这么强大，我也跑去学开战机了。”

 

不是什么感伤的故事，甚至有点搞笑，而且梁开也深深体会到即便光环加身的阿德蒙一家也有这么平凡琐碎的一面。詹姆斯讲完后他没再发表言论，单纯嗯了一声就闭嘴了。两个人在一起又抱了一会，时间长到梁开都觉得有点诡异了，他才听到詹姆斯瓮声瓮气问了一句：“那你呢？”

 

于是梁开又被逗乐了。他发现自己自从认识詹姆斯之后脾气越来越好了，经常笑口常开。他想了想，简短地总结了一下：“我没你那么跌宕起伏啦，就是个条件好一点的普通人，到了十九岁正好赶上我们那边第一批星际战机飞行员选拔，不知道怎么回事就被选上了。”

 

“那你的家人之类的？”

 

“独子，但长辈们都在地球上活得好好的。我爸是个医生，几年前退休了，我妈是个出版社的编辑，现在一年偶尔帮忙出本书。”

 

“那也很好啊。”詹姆斯说完这句话，两个人一起陷入了略微尴尬的沉默。他们两个在一起一个多月了，梁开仍然没法确定他们之间究竟是哪种关系？男朋友？他们又不是初中生；伴侣又太过了一点；但也不能说是互惠互利的炮友，因为他们这一个月里一直只和彼此上床，忠诚得像对南极的企鹅，而且每天也一起吃饭，天南地北地聊。如果非要定义，他们大概可以算关系还不错，经常一起上床，看彼此都很顺眼的……同事？

 

梁开不想继续想下去了。感情永远是最让人头痛的话题，有些事情其实不说开更好，等到最后才让人游刃有余地离开。所以他只是不耐烦地哼了一声，开始轻轻晃动詹姆斯的身体，重复他今天早上用来怼鲍比的话：“喂，吉米，你今天到底还做不做了？我可是连什么屁股又热又紧的话都放出去了，不要让我当晚就打脸啊。”

 

在他的身旁詹姆斯轻声笑了起来，顺势把梁开按倒在床上。望着他灯光下闪闪发亮的冰蓝色眼睛，梁开也不由自主笑起来，然后微微抬起头吻住他。

 

于是，当晚，屁股的确又热又紧的梁开同志被詹姆斯按在床上，哑着嗓子喊了快一百遍吉米才被允许射出来。

 

***

 

他们训练了整整三个月，终于被允许实机操作。梁开非常明确地体会到了星际战机们有多昂贵，具体造价他不知道，但一架光组装就要花掉一年多的时间，再加上运输不便，没办法在木星造船厂建造，所以一切都只能在天琴星座这边规模更小的造船厂完成，速度就更慢了。他来这里之前以为两年才招四十个人是因为不需要那么多前线飞行员，现在他才明白，飞行员不怕多，怕的是两年只能造出四十架战机。

 

进入第四个月的第一天，四个中队的所有飞行员终于第一次被带去基地的地下机库，和即将陪伴他们作战的战机见面。说不激动那是假的，因为这不仅是梁开第一次见到自己的战机，同时也算是人类四代星际战机第一次亮相。自从阿德蒙二代老大——詹姆斯的伯父，梁开坏笑着想——三十年前第一次驾驶战机从月球起飞进入太空之后，星际战机已经更新换代到第四代。这个系列的战机虽然机动和武器性能都大幅提高，但总体来说和当年那架从外观来看没有特别大的改动，所以名字也从一代延续了下来：银翼四代，单人驾驶，机身细长轻薄，像把银光闪闪的匕首，以船体的防御力换取了更灵活的机动性。

 

四个中队四十个人在四十架战机面前一字排开，每个人脸上都满是激动和憧憬。他们没像之前老电影里那样每个人再来个外号，那样太混乱了，而是中队的编号加每个人按照训练成绩排列的个人编号。梁开是贝塔01，詹姆斯是阿尔法01，每个中队的00号则是基地指挥所。

 

虽然没有外号，但基地答应让他们每个人都在自己的左侧机翼搞个涂装。机库一下子沸腾起来，一群二三十岁的高级军官像小学生一样讨论起自己想要怎样的涂装。既然是五分钟自由讨论时间，梁开就离开了贝塔中队的位置，朝机库另一侧的阿尔法中队走去。刚获得01编号的詹姆斯看起来兴奋得要跳起来了，当他看到梁开时甚至朝他挥了挥手。

 

“你想要什么样的涂装？”梁开和周围一圈阿尔法中队的飞行员打过招呼后问他。

 

“我不知道，不过……”詹姆斯转了转眼睛，“我有点想搞我爸当年那个。”

 

啊哈，梁开立刻想起来课本里库尔特·阿德蒙的战机上那个张牙舞爪的涂装，笑了。“不怕被别人知道你的真实身份吗？”他故意低声问。

 

“不会的，别人顶多以为我崇拜他或者怎样。”詹姆斯耸了耸肩，“你呢？”

 

“我不知道。”梁开慢吞吞地回答，“我对涂装什么的其实完全不在意。我的第一架战机是被淘汰下来的银翼二代，上面的涂装是什么我都不知道，照样一口气开了两年多。”

 

詹姆斯给了他一个怜悯的眼神，而梁开给了他一胳膊肘。“你们文化里有那么多标志呢，随便找一个都行，反正现在开四代的就你一个中国人。”

 

“也是哦。”梁开点点头，“多谢建议。”然后他转身走了。回头看时詹姆斯脸上还有那么点不甘心，仿佛想问清楚梁开究竟要怎样的涂装，但梁开只是朝他眨了眨眼。

 

他们当晚提交了自己的涂装图案，得到基地批准后第二天就上机了。当他们再次进入机库的时候，梁开果然看到了詹姆斯机翼上那个朝天怒吼的金毛狮子，而詹姆斯看着他机翼上那碗颇具抽象主义风格的担担面，嘴角连抽三下。梁开笑得肚子都痛了。

 

唉，想吃啊，真是没办法。战斗的时候看到自己机翼上这碗面说不定一下子就精神焕发了呢。梁开最终是这样对詹姆斯解释的。

 

***

 

上机训练后感觉立刻变得不一样了。无论他们在模拟机舱里演练过多少次，真正驾驶着战机在宇宙深处驰骋的感觉全然不同。更何况这里不是他们所熟悉的太阳系，而是全新陌生的天琴星座，而R星域之后更潜伏着无数未知的危险。

 

第一次上机试飞后梁开觉得一向心理素质过硬的自己都有点承受不住了，更别提看似大胆但其实内心情感比他丰富的多的詹姆斯。当天训练完后基地给每个人都放了半天的假，估计也是知道新飞行员们需要调整心态。詹姆斯二话没说直接来找梁开，而梁开点点头，把他带到基地顶楼。

 

基地顶楼除去各种办公室会议室之外还有个相当大的人工花园，里面一切植物全部从地球带过来人工栽种培育，花园内按照地球北半球的季节调温调光，据说到了冬天甚至会飘雪花。他们现在正好是秋天，花园里漂亮得不得了，梁开拽着郁郁寡欢的詹姆斯来到一颗金红色的枫树下，两个人一起躺倒在柔软的草地上。

 

花园里很静，除了他们之外谁也没想到来这里散心，而梁开不知不觉闭上了眼睛。他并不困，甚至不累，但躺在詹姆斯身边他今天早上因为茫茫宇宙而生出的些许恐惧奇迹般地消失了，他只感觉到一片宁静。过了一会，他感觉到有人挡住了头顶的人造灯光，缓缓睁开眼睛。詹姆斯不知道什么时候坐起了身体，正朝他俯身看过来，冰蓝色的眼睛是梁开从没见过的迷茫。

 

又过了一会，他说：“你害怕吗，Lian？”

 

“今天早上，还是其他时候？”

 

“今天早上，但……”詹姆斯吞咽了一下，露出训练服的喉结微微一动，“我从来没跟任何人说过，甚至没告诉过我爸，但每次我驾驶战机飞入太空时都很害怕。”

 

“害怕是好事，吉米，”现在他们不仅在床上调侃的时候会叫这个名字，日常相处的时候梁开也习惯了这么叫他，“因为你知道什么是更重要的，你会更小心。”

 

“可是其他人看起来都那么轻松。”詹姆斯叹了口气，“我爸甚至是驾驶战机进入R星域的第一人，而我竟然——甚至你，Lian，你看起来也比我轻松多了。”

 

“我从来没觉得轻松过，无论今天早上还是之前任何时候。”梁开看着詹姆斯的眼睛轻声说道，“每次在机库预备发射，进入发射轨道的时候，我的手都是抖的，因为我知道这也许就是我最后一次驾驶战机，我很可能再也没法活着回来了。”

 

“但你仍然能那么轻松完成所有任务。”

 

“我不骗你说我怎样怎样，但这是我的天赋，这也是为什么我是个好飞行员。我天生懂得怎样剥离自己的感情，让自己不受负面情绪的影响。但你也能啊，你今天照样完成了全套训练动作。究竟怎么了吗，吉米？”

 

“今天我……”詹姆斯垂下眼睛，轻声笑了下，声音嘲讽且痛苦，“还记得我第一次去找你炫耀模拟飞行成绩，说你比我少了一点动作分吗？今天换成我少做一个动作了。”

 

梁开抬眼看着他，点点头。他当然记得那个动作，而且也清楚知道那个动作叫什么——库尔特翻转，因为库尔特·阿德蒙在一次飞行训练中躲避射击时异常复杂漂亮的动作而得名，其中包括连续三个水平三百六十度翻转以及两次一百二十五度角骤降，需要驾驶员在三秒内完成。要及格也必须达成两次三百六十度水平翻转，而据梁开所知四个中队里不是每个人都能完美达成。

 

“嘿，这只是第一次实机训练而已，又不代表什么。”看着詹姆斯仍然沮丧的表情，他突然伸手捏住对方的鼻子，成功让那双冰蓝色眼睛抬了起来。“你再这么闷闷不乐下去，我真的要揍你了。”

 

“如果挨揍有用的话，请便。”詹姆斯朝他露出一边脸颊，而梁开非常无奈地笑了。他继续抬起另一只手，捧住詹姆斯的脸，直到他把那张棱角分明的脸重新掰回和自己对视的方向。

 

“吉米，”梁开口气很冷静，“你只是压力太大了而已。你也许从来不承认，哪怕你骄傲得甚至不愿改自己的姓，但你一直都在非常迫切证明自己是阿德蒙家族的成员。你需要向你的祖父、伯父以及父亲证明，你也能像他们那么优秀，甚至最后也被写进课本里。”

 

詹姆斯动了动嘴唇，试图反驳，但梁开一根手指就把他的嘴唇按住了。“在你反驳我之前，仔细想清楚我的话。如果我说到这个份上了你还要撒谎，那以后这个话题就不用再谈了。”

 

他从来没用这么严厉的口气对詹姆斯说过话，从来没有。梁开觉得自己一瞬间又变回了曾经火星上吓哭新学员的教官，但他知道这个心结如果不解开，詹姆斯以后肯定会出事。他不愿看到——梁开深吸一口气，压下突然涌入胸口的复杂情绪——他不愿见到詹姆斯出任何事。

 

梁开说那句话的时候詹姆斯很显然因震惊而颤抖了一下，但片刻后深吸了一口气，点点头。“你说的没错。”他的声音沙哑而低沉，表情非常严肃，“我从来没承认过，但我一直觉得自己不属于那个家族。”他略带嘲讽地笑了一声，“阿德蒙家族那么多人都比我活得更成功更开心，即便顶着那么个尊贵的名字却仍然在每个领域都能做到最好，但我偏偏一定要留着自己的姓氏。我之前一直对自己说，因为这是我妈妈的姓，因为即便我不姓阿德蒙，我也能做得和他们一样好，但其实我不过是怕自己配不上这个姓罢了。这样，我就可以只当詹姆斯·温戴尔，而不必在几十年后的历史书上因为姓阿德蒙而出现在一个小小的脚注里。”

 

“实话告诉你，”看着詹姆斯烦闷的脸，梁开终于忍不住揉乱了他几个月来渐长的金发，“我觉得你们家的人都挺不正常。”看着詹姆斯突然瞪圆的双眼，梁开又笑起来：“就说你爸爸，书上新闻里都讲他一个人开着战机勇闯R星域多厉害多无畏，但我一直觉得他脑子不太正常。谁没事干往什么都还没界定的敌方领域瞎闯啊？幸亏R星域那边当天没什么动静，不然一个粒子炮就给他像之前那些探测器一样打下来。”

 

詹姆斯的眼睛还瞪得老大，但他看起来没刚才那么沮丧了，所以梁开继续说下去：“你不觉得自己把载入史册这事想的太重要一点了吗？难道几十年后在课堂上被其他人学到就这么要紧？拜托，你自己都说了，你是你老妈借种的产物，如果你爸没发现的话你现在就是个无忧无虑的温戴尔，也许在地球干别的工作，也许还像现在这样来天琴星座开战机……有区别吗？人活着一定要成就什么才能开心？难道不该是为了开心而成就点什么？我觉得这才是你和其他阿德蒙本质的区别，你老爸冲进R星域的时候肯定谁也没考虑，单纯自己开心而已。”

 

詹姆斯继续盯着他看，时间久到让梁开开始怀疑自己的口才是不是退化了，然而等了一会这货突然让自己的脑袋直线下降，直接砸在他的脸上。梁开简直被詹姆斯砸懵了一下，眼冒金星，等回过神来之后猛地翻身把压在他身上的混蛋按在草坪上。

 

“我收回刚才的话。你就是个阿德蒙，你的脑子也他妈的很不正常。”梁开一只手按住詹姆斯的脖子，另一只手揉着自己被砸红的额头。但詹姆斯突然咧开一个傻乎乎的笑容，一伸手又把梁开压在身下。两个人简直柔道一样在这里破坏花花草草，过了几分钟才气喘吁吁地停下来，面对面躺在一起谁也不让谁。

 

“其实，有区别的。”梁开正喘着气，突然听到詹姆斯这么说。

 

“什么区别？”

 

“我要是没来这里，不就遇不到你了？”詹姆斯的蓝眼睛闪着光，口气真挚，而梁开又老脸一红，手脚并用把他从自己身上推开，完全想不到自己现在这动作外人看来能有多娇羞。就这样，两个人你来我往，又破坏了好多花花草草，最终梁开骑在詹姆斯身上，朝他俯下身。

 

“这里来一发？”

 

“有监控？”

 

“管他的。”

 

于是这就成了人类历史上距离地球最远的野炮。

 

***

 

和詹姆斯相处时间越久，梁开觉得自己越不对劲。这种不对劲当然不是那种电影里主角一恋爱智商就倒数，因为第一他俩没在谈恋爱第二梁开无论何时都对自己的智商很有信心，然而梁开还是觉得自己不对劲极了。

 

证据一：他本来是个寡言寡欲性格冷淡的人，但凡张嘴一定宝刀出鞘必沾血，怼不死人不偿命。然而现在和詹姆斯半上床半相处了五六个月，梁开觉得自己的脾气真的是越来越好了，不管是对詹姆斯还是对其他任何人。

 

詹姆斯从最最开始就是因为张狂的笑声引起了梁开的注意力，而这个人，抛除壮汉，话唠，心肠软，爱发情等等成分后，剩下的全是好脾气和笑点低。前几个月他们两个还互相打打嘴炮，自从上次枫树下的谈心加野炮之后，梁开非常绝望地意识到詹姆斯越来越黏他了。然而作用力必定有反作用力，梁开更绝望地意识到自己也慢慢习惯了这个金毛壮汉，甚至被他的好脾气影响了。他对此真是毫无抵抗力，因为随便谁每天对着一个长得很不错的男人，而且无论自己说什么永远眯着眼睛微笑看你，过段时间后都会忍不住在和其他人讲话时习惯性带上微笑吧。

 

阿德林娜已经向梁开表达过很多次，你现在脸上表情丰富多了，有的时候看起来和阿尔法中队的温戴尔傻笑时像了十成十；现在已经完全不闹别扭，甚至经常和梁开分享意大利冷笑话的鲍比则表示，夫妻相的确是存在的，两个人在一起久了会互相影响彼此的表情。然而看着阿德林娜在训练室当着所有人面无表情地嘲笑他昨晚秒射，梁开觉得他俩的夫妻相之路还有那么一段距离要走。

 

证据二：他越来越不介意温戴尔入侵他的私人空间了。前面说过了，梁开是个非常冷淡的人，虽然各方面条件都很不错，但就因为不愿意主动和其他人建立亲密关系，导致他年过三十仍然光棍一条，恋爱都没谈过几场。多年光棍生活带来的副作用则是，梁开非常看重自己的私人空间，哪怕别人伸进来一根小脚趾都敏感得不得了。

 

然而自从詹姆斯半年前冲进他的房间，把聊天上升为上床之后，梁开的房间基本上每晚都是两个人共用了。梁开一开始没说什么，但过了几个星期后他的衣橱里挂着詹姆斯型号的训练服，卫生间里出现了两把牙刷，而客厅的迷你小冰箱里竟然堆满了詹姆斯最爱的鼻涕能量饮料。梁开静静地崩溃了几天，但詹姆斯完全没有悔改之心，他也开始觉得自己是不是太过敏感了一点。然后他强迫自己接受这一切。

 

然后他发现自己的接受能力实在太好了一点。当詹姆斯把他和自己老爸老妈的合影也摆到梁开的床头柜上时，梁开真的要暴走了。他虽然没对詹姆斯说过，但库尔特·阿德蒙真的是他的偶像，无论他之前为了激励詹姆斯说过对方多少坏话，梁开会成为星际战机飞行员很大程度上都是因为他十几岁的时候看了库尔特的那段飞行录像。结果咧，现在他竟然过上了每晚在库尔特·阿德蒙满是慈爱的注视下被库尔特的儿子操进床单的生活。这还没什么，他上詹姆斯的时候更是诡异，总感觉自己是一头在伤心欲绝的农民眼中拱着特级转基因大白菜的野猪。他没好意思和詹姆斯讲，只是有次在脱衣服的环节装作不经意用手把照片放倒了，结果詹姆斯都硬成那样了，还飞速跳下床把照片重新摆好。

 

梁开真想给詹姆斯一脚。阿德蒙家的人的确脑子都不正常。他不知道自己以后会不会有机会亲自和库尔特本人会面，他努力不去想这个问题。

 

证据三： 他越来越觉得和詹姆斯这么一对一打炮下去完全没关系。他们两个从一开始就没说过他们这段关系是专一的，事实上开放的性关系从几十年前就是太阳系潮流了。他们爸妈那带也许还有结婚离婚，但从梁开他们这代开始，十对里面能有两对最后跑去结婚就已经很不错了，而且这两对里说不定还有个三P。而对于他们这样生死瞬间的战机飞行员来说，及时享乐才是重点。

 

据梁开所知，他所在的中队除了他之外只有阿德林娜和鲍比有确定的情侣关系，而且阿德林娜似乎还和德尔塔中队一个梁开不是很熟的女飞行员时不时来一发，鲍比也完全不介意，因为他也有其他不那么频繁的情人。所以说，梁开和詹姆斯的关系在飞行大队里可以算非常另类，非常守旧了。自从几个月前鲍比出丑那次后他们中队就没人再提这件事了，但其他几个中队的人有时看到他们两个一起吃饭就会嘲笑两句。梁开也从来没和詹姆斯聊过这件事，但他知道詹姆斯身边没别人，因为他们训练之外的时间少的要死，而他们把所有的空闲时间都拿来一起分享了。

 

至于梁开，在前两个月的时候还有点奇怪，搞不懂自己究竟哪里这么吸引詹姆斯；等过了四月份的坎之后，詹姆斯仍然每天晚上来他房间报道，梁开甚至都把这个问题忘到脑后了。只有在很偶尔的时候，在他看到阿德林娜训练服下波涛汹涌的曲线，或者隔壁伽马中队那个其实更符合他原先审美，高挑俊美的弗拉基维奇·姓什么他永远记不住，梁开才会突然意识到：为什么他现在已经对除了詹姆斯之外的人一点兴趣都没了呢？

 

当然，这些都只是梁开在难得不训练也不被詹姆斯骚扰的时候脑内的一点胡思乱想，他更多的时间要么被训练累个半死要么被詹姆斯累个半死。况且詹姆斯给他带来的也不总是这么让他觉得不对劲的影响，比如，最近从詹姆斯嘴里蹦出来的中文让他每次都笑得肚子痛。

 

人在那什么什么的时候会转换回母语模式，这点梁开已经很清楚了，无论他英语多溜，他经常控制不住自己在床上冒中文。詹姆斯很显然听得多了，也对这些问候他八辈子祖宗的短语融会贯通。于是上周他们一起实机训练，大家的通讯频道都互相开放，梁开飞着飞着突然听到耳机里传来一声字正腔圆的“我操你妈！”。他笑得差点没一头撞上旁边的僚机，回基地后还头一次被教官狗血淋头骂了一顿，不过他仍然一边被骂一边内心狂笑。

 

和詹姆斯在一起六个月之后，梁开趴在床上，回想了一下他和詹姆斯相处的点点滴滴，仍然不清楚自己再这样下去会变成怎样性格扭曲的人，冷淡却爱笑，整洁且随便，甚至毒舌还话唠？但有一点他知道得很清楚，那就是和詹姆斯在一起利大于弊，而且利除了此时此刻在他身上器大活好的某人之外，还有太多其他说不清道不明的东西。

 

而且，说实话，梁开挺喜欢现在的自己。于是他很恶意地加紧屁股，让詹姆斯同志很不情愿地射了出来，然后一边对库尔特爸爸带着歉意微笑一边开垦詹姆斯的小菊花。

 

***

 

他们的训练计划原本是一年，但最终被非常残忍地缩短到八个月。在他们抵达天琴星座第八个月的某天下午，阿尔法和贝塔中队正在基地进行体能训练，伽马和德尔塔在外面实机演练。梁开正一如既往一边吊在反重力单杠上引体向上一边和关系早就好得不得了的中队队友们聊天，刺耳的警报声突然响彻训练基地，所有人都在那一刻楞在原地。

 

他们在之前的八个月里从未听过这样的警报声，但每个人都知道这意味着什么。最高级别警报：R星域有动静了。

 

梁开麻木地从单杠上跳下来，扫视了一圈训练室内仍然在愣神的队友，手脚利落关闭了所有训练器材。他是贝塔01，很多时候担任队长的角色，越是在这种时候越要担起责任。

 

“好了，出发吧。”他提着嗓子越过警报声超所有人喊道，“我们训练了八个月——不，我们这辈子为的就是这一刻。该学的都学到了，没什么好怕的。”

 

虽然这么说，但他的心其实正在胸膛里一个劲翻滚，但他身边所有的队友都朝他郑重地点了点头。梁开吞咽了一下，想说什么最终也只是点点头，全队一起离开了训练室。从训练室到机库从基地左侧的电梯走最近，但梁开脚步一顿落在了最后。他突然意识到自己没法就这么和大家一起下机库，换上飞行服，上机备战。

 

他必须在上机前见詹姆斯一面。

 

“梁？”走在他前面的阿德林娜回过头来担忧地看向他，但梁开朝她摆了摆手。

 

“你们先走吧，”他说，“我还有件事要去做。”

 

阿德林娜理解地点了点头，握住鲍比的手一起消失在电梯门口。梁开深吸一口气，然后转身朝走廊的另一侧飞速奔跑起来。阿尔法中队的训练室在基地另一侧，如果他足够快，大概可以在詹姆斯下机库前赶上他。

 

然而他只冲到走廊走廊中间就停了下来，因为詹姆斯那头耀眼的金发隔着段距离就已经在他的眼中跳动。两个人注视着彼此，一起跨过最后几米。他们所在的走廊一侧有一扇通向基地外部的巨型落地窗，能清晰看到不远处明亮的天琴座α星以及将他们包裹其中的无垠宇宙，那其中二十架战机已然率先起飞，在天琴座以及地球之间用尽全力撑开一层微薄的防御。而在他们的另一侧警报仍然高声鸣叫，慌张的人群从他们身旁来来回回地经过，脚步声忙乱得仿佛几千个人一同擂鼓。

 

但在梁开的眼中一切都不存在了。他只能看到詹姆斯冰蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，而他不由自主朝对方露出笑容。他们已经贴得很近了，谁也没率先碰触彼此，只是隔着短短几厘米的距离朝对方微笑，同时深沉而悠长地呼吸。

 

梁开的心脏此时此刻已经完全安静下来，而詹姆斯终于伸出右手，沉稳地捧住梁开的侧脸，拇指落在他的嘴角。梁开照做，两个人鼻尖贴着鼻尖，萦绕在彼此再熟悉不过的气息里。

 

“我每次见到你笑，都很想吻你。”詹姆斯轻声说。

 

“而我最想知道，你的头发在阳光下会是什么样子。”梁开也微笑着回答他。

 

两个人最先碰触的当然是鼻尖，然后嘴唇，胸口，一切。詹姆斯捧着他的脸，而梁开紧紧搂住他的脖子，嘴唇之上仿佛有火焰在燃烧，柔软又让他窒息。仅仅几秒钟后他们就放开了彼此，因为职责还在呼唤他们，但梁开知道这已经足够了。无论此战是生是死，无论R星域有什么在等待他们，这已经足够了。

 

他们没再说任何话，最后对视一眼，转身朝彼此的机库飞奔而去。

 

***

 

 

“所以啊，后来呢？——老梁你不能在这里停下啊！”

 

梁开被逗乐了，自顾自夹起碗里的面条，全然不管坐在他对面一脸抓狂的老友。面条入口时带着十足的辣味，将他一下子激出一身汗，但也的确辣得爽快。

 

“无论飞到哪里，最想念的果然还是家乡的面。”梁开满足地眯起眼睛，而对面的人表情从抓狂已经上升到想要掐死他。

 

“你快给我讲，这顿饭我请你好不好？”好多年没见过面的朋友简直要哭着求他了。梁开本来没想到自己会在这里碰到对方，因为他只不过是来试试这家刚开张就天天爆满的小面馆味道怎么样，没想到刚排上队就发现站在自己前面的人是十多年前一起服役过的朋友。排队闲着无聊，梁开又耐不住求，于是给对方从头讲起了自己当年在天琴星座与R星域第一次交锋的故事，就这么一直讲到担担面被端上桌。

 

“其实后来的事你都知道了，当年那几天新闻里肯定天天播送战报吧？”

 

“是是，你不用给我再重复一遍第一次接触战争是怎么回事，我问你的是你和詹姆斯怎么样了啊？”

 

“我？我这不挺好的嘛？”梁开又夹起一团面，成功把朋友气了个半死。

 

“我当然知道你挺好的，活蹦乱跳地回来了，身上叮叮咣咣挂了那么多荣誉奖章。我问的是詹姆斯怎么样了啊？当时你们四个中队在那场战役里死了一小半吧，我记得？”说到这里朋友的声音突然安静下来，脸上浮现出一个尴尬的表情。“抱歉，如果戳到你的痛处的话……我这就闭嘴。”

 

“那场战役的确伤亡惨烈，阵亡的大多是率先遇敌的伽马和德尔塔中队。”梁开的声音也严肃起来，他长长地叹了口气。“我们剩下的两个中队在R星域发动进攻半小时后才做好准备，但同样也在后续战斗中损失了几位飞行员，包括我们中队的一位。”

 

“那，詹姆斯……”老友小心翼翼地问道。

 

“他那家伙一升空就跟疯了一样，一个劲咬在敌机屁股后面，一口气射爆了五架。不过我们当时脑子都不太正常了，什么平时训练时常用的阵型都忘得一干二净，就想多干掉几架战机给队友报仇。我当时还有点理智，一直在给其他人打掩护，飞着飞着突然发现雷达上我方战机的光标又少了一个。回头一看心脏病都要发作了，阿尔法01不知道什么时候冒起了烟，机翼断了一大截，正往基地那边的小行星群栽呢。”

 

“所以他——”老友怔怔地问，完全没法相信自己听了这么长时间的故事，男主角之一竟然就这样阵亡了。梁开叹了口气，揉了揉额头，还没来得及回答，面馆的门突然被推开了，正午的刺眼阳光从外面照进来，让两个人一起回头看过去。室外阳光下站着个身材挺拔的中年男人，一头金发简直像是在阳光下燃烧，然而仍然能看出鬓角些许斑白。他虽然身材好的不得了，但穿了条花里胡哨的大裤衩，露出的左腿与右腿的颜色略有不同。

 

“Lian？”站在外面的金发男人看上去非常尴尬，不知道自己这么进来算不算插队，但梁开站起身走到门口，不由分说把他拉进来了。两个人肩并肩在面馆狭窄的长条椅上坐好，梁开抬手又要了一碗担担面。

 

“你在吃什么？”金发男人朝梁开的碗里看了一眼，非常厌恶地皱起眉头，“又是番茄酱拌卫生纸？”

 

“亲爱的，这玩意叫担担面，而且你别皱眉头，上次那家不怎么好吃你还一口气吃了三碗。”梁开笑着搂住对方肩膀，而男人只是低声嘟囔了句：“上次是真的饿了嘛。”

 

虽然梁开还什么都没说，但坐在他们的老友已经恍然大悟。“所以这位就是……？”

 

“对，这位就是詹姆斯·不要命也要证明我是阿德蒙·温戴尔少将。”梁开笑起来，而詹姆斯瞪了他一眼，很显然已经听得懂中文了。

 

“那战机？”

 

“啊，战机的确坠毁了，但此人命硬，断了一条腿聋了一只耳朵说不定还少了一点点脑子，竟然没死。”梁开笑得更灿烂了，而詹姆斯只是扭头看向他，冰蓝色的眼睛里也带着笑意。“他也得了一大堆叮铃咣当的荣誉奖章，但和我不一样，他没法再开战斗机了，所以我们两个一起从天琴座回了火星，我带学员他搞点理论和行政上的工作，这次是回地球度假来着。”

 

三个人说着话，詹姆斯的担担面也终于上桌了。梁开把筷子递在他手里，笑着看他手法娴熟地夹起一大团面，被辣得一个劲吸冷气但还不停往嘴里吸溜。不顾老友还在对面眼巴巴看着他俩，梁开朝詹姆斯凑过身去，在他通红的脸颊上用自己满是辣油的嘴唇狠狠亲了一口。

 

 

-END-


End file.
